The Mystery Of The Party Monster
by andrew.matlack
Summary: In this special 50th anniversary Fanfiction story of everyone's Great Dane, the gang had to go to a party that suddenly got interrupted by a brand new monster called The Time Monster And happen to solve a mystery about it. First Scooby-Doo Fan Fiction story!
1. Chapter 1

And what else is I can't wait to tell everyone I'm about to be filling in for my interviewA/N:Any owner of the 50th anniversary of Scooby-Doo, I'd be happy to present this to you my very first Scooby Doo fan fiction story, so If you know Scooby Doo as much as I do, I think you might find the story very interesting.

Chapter 1: On their way to the party

It was a dark and stormy night when mystery Inc. is on their way to the party.

"Like, I can't wait for this party!" replied shaggy.

"We've been looking for this all year long." said Fred"

"And what else is I can't wait to tell everyone I'm about to be filling in for my interview." excitedly said Daphne.

"Jinkies, me either." said Velma.

Just as the gang are half to the party, There is a monster is that planing to wreck the party.

Meanwhile, at a another source, it shows that there could be a monster that That's about to scare the party guests, a real monster that's scary that any other kind.

As we all know, this monster happens to have mutant arms Amount of four, Creepy skin, In 1920 style clothing, And some way of letting better things to come.

The name of the monster is the time monster.

As the gang arrive to the party, they can't wait to see what's good going to be great out of it specially for shaggy and Scooby doo, because when it comes to food, they get really hungry and you can't have a party without food.

"Like, oh boy I can't wait to party down!" excitedly said Shaggy.

"Reah, Ree Roo." said Scooby.

"Well gang, we're going in." said Fred as they go into the party.

And so, as they get inside the party, they find those guests that they get to be that they're more excited as Shaggy and Scooby are about to get some food from the buffet and eat it.

And so, they're about to be sitting down and eat their food at At the buffet when suddenly…

"I just hope that there aren't any ghosts witches ghosts or even goblins and such." replied Shaggy.

"Oh relax Shaggy." said Velma. "We're just here to have some fun."

"Yeah, I just hope that nothing's going to be wrong." said Daphne.

As they get to hear an evil laugh, Scooby get to hop up on Shaggy as they got afraid together.

Could be the time monster? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank you and happy belated anniversary Scooby-Doo!

Closing Note: Sorry to make this chapter short but I had to make up for 8 days for missing his Anniversary. I did one Anniversary to Spongebob Squarepants and I'll do this one too.


	2. Chapter 2-10-16-2019-Mystery In Our Hand

A/N: As we left off our mystery INC, they get to a party as they get to see as they might had to be getting there, meanwhile a monster get to make it to scare all of the people away as the time monster as they get see as they might to find out as they had to see that it was something that it was never had to be that quite horrifying as it sounded. So what might happen? Let's take a look at the mystery and find out.

Chapter 2: Party interruption

As the Mystery INC had to make sure as they get to be that they might to be having fun, especially Shaggy and Scooby as they get to use their food on their plates as they get to see as they might had to be that they're having a great time, or so they thought.

"Man like, this is the best party that I could ever had." said Shaggy. "Reah, rest rarty." as he get to eat his food. "Like, I tell you, if this could be the one night that we didn't get to see any monsters, I could say, this is it." as Scooby get to eat some of his food as Shaggy looked at Scooby as he laughed.

As they might had to make sure that he could be that he would see as Velma get to look at the book here.

"I Think that if we get to find out if there are any monsters get to appear, of which I doubt it, I could say that this will be the best night ever." she replied.

"Gee, I think that it was simply can figure to say that it was going to make it as they knew that it was nothing that can go wrong." as then, the richest man in the history, Manfred Johnson get to be that he gets to make an appearance as he get to see them. "Ahh, mystery Inc, I can't thank you that I could be thinking that could be that it was nothing that it was going to make sure as they get to see that you solved the mystery over the years and yet, not one that considers as a failure."

"Oh, thank you." said Daphne as Fred shook hands with Manfred. "Gee, I Think that you get to see as they would noticed as they happen to make sure as they happen as they would know that if there's going to be a mystery that's even hard to solve, I think that it was simply as they get to use it as anyone could get a change to solve it."

"Yep, we solve mysteries and I bet that we do that all the time." As they get to see as they would noticed, they happen as they failed to do before us." said Fred. "But no one meddles better then us."

When suddenly, the lights go out as they get to see as they might had to see as that everyone in the party panicked. "Don't worry everyone, I'll find the light switch." as the time party time monster appears. "Here, let me." as he turn it on. "Why thank you, I-" as they freaked out, they knew that they saw him as they get to see as they saw that he gets to flown over as they get to see as they get to make it as he get to make to flown as he gets to see as they happen to make sure that they saw that it was no accident.

"What happened?" asked Daphine. "I'm not sure." as Fred to see that, he get to take a look to see Mr. Johnson got hurt. "Mr. Johnson!" said Fred as he and the rest of the gang get over to there. "Are you okay?" he asked. "No, I think that monster has wrecked my party!" he said.

"What kind of monster?" Daphine asked. "The Time Party Monster!" as Johnson fainted again. "Ronster? Rikes!" as he jumps on Shaggy's shoulders. "Like, I knew that this is too good to be true." he said.

"It seems that the time party monster had to be appearing that he could be that warping though time, altering reality and even altering people as they could speak!"

"Jeepers, that is scary!" said Daphine. "I just don't want anything bad happen to me." she worried.

"Do you think that this monster's going to do much?" asked Daphine. "This mystery is going to be more hander then anything that we had in the past." rpelied Velma.

"Well gang, it looks like that we got another mystery in our hands." replied Fred.

"Like, I was afraid that you might say that." said Shaggy as shook with fear.

And so the mystery is on, but that's another chapter.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You And Scooby Doo.

Closing Note: Sorry about making another chapter up to almost 1,000 words but I had my sister's wedding next September so congratulate me when you comment that as well.


	3. Chapter 3-11-12-2019-Tough Clue

A/N:Before we begin the chapter, I just want to say that I seen the teaser trailer for the upcoming 2020 movie "Scoob!" and I think that you get to be sure that makes me wonder if they could just make up their minds about how Scooby and Shaggy met, but as I get to notice is, I think that I had to be that I get to be working on this chapter right now, so we get to make sure as we noticed it, this is the first once since October 16th as in almost a month ago of this year, and as the gang had to take a look at the mystery, they could get it as they get to as they get to the bottom of the mystery.

Chapter 3: Tough Clue

As they get to make sure as they get to find their way, the gang had to go as they get to make it as they get to see as they would know that they happen to make sure as something went wrong.

"Keep an eye out for clues gang," replied Fred. "Who knows of what might happen as they get to appear." as they get into their first clue. "Jinkies, I think that we found our first one so fast." as they get to look at it. "A Stopwatch?" asked Daphne. "Like, if you asked me, the monster couldn't even tell what time it is." Shaggy laughed. "Reah, Rhat Rymne Rit Ris." as Scooby laugh too.\

"Maybe it had got something to do with the monster has to keep do to with time." said Velma. "Come on, we face lots of monsters and none of them could have any watches." said Fred.

"Not all monsters." Said Daphne. "Remember the time that uh um, huh." as she can't figure it out.

"I Think that we had something to do about that as they could do make it as they could get it as possible."

"This is the tough clue." said Velma.

"Come on Gang, we got to make sure that we could find someone or something that give us answers." and so, Mystery INC as they get to make sure as they get to make it as they could use it as they happen to allow as they make to possibly as they could.

As they knew that, they came across the time monster. As he roared, he said "Leave this place or else to be suffer the wrath of the time party monster!" as they get to run, the monster had to chase as they get to be running as fast as they could as they happen to make it as they get to ran as they could.

"Get out or you're doomed!" as they could get it as they might had to make it as they find out as they knew that it was simply as they get to run over as possible.

Come back next chapter as you know what comes next in the mystery.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry about making this chapter short but I had to go and have a busy day.


	4. Chapter 4:12-09-2019:Hard To Know

A/N: This is the first chapter since November 12th of this year and as we left off out mystery INC., they get to find that they might had to make sure as they get to figure it out as they saw the time monster as they get to be knowing that they might had to use it to do so, also, this chapter as contain age regression, read that if you care.

Chapter 4: Strange places to look

As they saw the monster as they get to run as they get to see as they might had to run from the monster as he chases him as they get to make sure as they had to run over as they get to see as they get to see as they had to hope that there was going to make sure that it was getting that they get to go into the hallway.

"Like, you think that monster has got to do with his party?" asked Shaggy.

"Of course Shaggy." said Velma. "I think that we could be that quite as they get to make it as they get to know that if the monster get to use it this, I think that he wants to get it out of the Professor's mansion."

"Well gang, it looks like that we need to keep searching for clues gang." said Fred.

"How much more clues that we could find?" asked Shaggy. "I think that we could be that it could take all night to find the party."

"Reah, Roever." said Scooby.

And so, the gang had to run over as they get to find the professor, as they get to see that he was hog tied.

"Hold on Professor!" as he get up to him as he gets to untie him. "Now tell me what happen?"

"I Think that Time Party Monster is on their as they get to make sure as he get to take over to the mansion as they get to know that it was seriously that he's a very powerful one to stop." said the Professor.

"You think that I might had to make sure that quite as they get to make this monster had to control time, huh, hard to tell."

"I Think that you get to see that once you'll get to see that it was hard that get to see that it was quite noticed that it was nothing at first, but when he get to make some time, there was-" he was cutoff by a blackout.

As the lights turn back on, they knew that he was gone. 'Professor?" as they see that he was gone.

"Well it's look like that it could be that he was kidnaped." said Fred.

"I Think that if we get to make sure that quote as they get to go in there." said Daphne.

And so, as they get to go though the distance, they happen to make sure that they get to make an appearance as they get to see such strange places to look at. "Wow, these are strange rooms." said Daphne.

"Like, You think that we get to see the monster there?" asked Shaggy. "I Think that we'll find him." said Fred.

As Scooby stand there, they get to see that the teen sleuths get to be that they get to go under there as they saw him as the monster as he said "I warned you to get out of the mansion, now you leave me no choice." as he get to spread out.

"What? You think that you got that?" said Fred as his voice get higher. "We can here to solve this mystery!" as Scooby get to see that Fred and the others are growing younger until they get down as toddlers. "Like, yikes!" screeched Shaggy in a toddler's voice. "We've been turn into little kids!" as Scooby get to pull them away, it seems that they saw the monster as they're get to stop the monster.

Please make some comments at the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I think that I made this refence to that "Sailor Moon" episode where Sailor Moon went to the same thing, rescued by her friend and turn back.


	5. Chapter 5-01-07-2020

A/N: This is the first chapter of the new year and also the last one since December 9 of 2019 as of last year. As we left off, they get to find clues so they get to make sure that the monster had to chase them so they went to a strange room and what Mystery INC. didn't know that they have been turn into toddlers, expect for Scooby doo. What will he do? Let's find out.

Chapter 5: Toddlers INC.

As Scooby doo was surprised, they get to see that they get turn into toddlers. "Like, we've been toddled!" said shaggy he said in a toddler voice. "Jinkies, I Think that monster has given us a transformation!" said Velma. "We've gone back in age!" said Daphne in a high girlish toddler voice.

"If I know anything, I think that if we go any younger, I Think that we could've got back in diapers." said Fred.

"That may be so, but I think that I could make it as they get to make sure that they could find the monster, if we could find a way to get back first."

"At least that I could make it this young." said Shaggy.

"Come on, we got to find a way to make a way to get out of here so we could get back at the monster."

And so, they could get as they get to make sure that they get to see as they get to find their way out of there. "Come on we better hurry." Fred said as the gang get to find their way as they make it though the distance as they had to make sure that he saw that it was a different path. "If we could find our way out, I think that this is the way." said Fred.

"Well, at least that we get to make sure that we see better." As they hear that Scooby talk clearly. "Scooby, you can understand us?" asked Velma. "Interesting."

"At least that we could hear him speak clearly." said Fred. "Like you know that the way out of there?" asked Shaggy.

"Yeah, and I bet that it could be a shortcut." And so, they get to run over as they get to make sure that they get to see that they had to find their way as Scooby lead the way to the short cut.

"Do you know where the short cut Scoob?" asked Shaggy. "Sure, it's instant." so they could get as they get to see that it was hoping that it could be that he might had to go though the distance as they get to make it as they saw the time monster as they scream and Scooby run with the kids as they get to chase him out of there as they might had to get their way out as they get to see the exit.

As they get to inside as they get to make sure that it was quite a chase as they got back to the halls.

As the gang grow back up to normal, they get to see that it was no ordinary time. "Wow, I guess that we aged back to normal." said Daphne in her mature voice. "Boy, I'll say." said Velma back in her normal voice. "Yeah, me too." said Fred in his normal voice. "Yeah, like, me three." said Shaggy in his mature voice. "Reah, rts's rood ro re rack to ralking rike this again." said Scooby.

"It was fun while it last."

"I think that we need to figure it out of what might just happened." said Fred.

Come back next chapter as they get to think about what happen back there.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: This is going to be a great year of chapters and stories, I guaranteed you about it!


	6. Chapter 6-01-14-2020:A Time Machine

A/N: This is the first chapter since January 7 of this new year. when we last left off our heroes, they seem to enter though the dimension where they've been deaged into toddlers expect for Scooby-Doo whom remain to be a full grown dog, as they get chased by the time party monster as they get though the room, and as they got out, they aged back into teenagers again. What might happen? Let's find out.

Chapter 6: Some clues they found

As they get to see that the gang happen make sure that they don't get to run into that monster again, they had to go to search for some clues as they get to find out as they knew that it was simply that quite as they knew that something ain't right.

"You know, I'm beginning to suspect that room has made us into little kids so we could be young to solve mysteries anymore." said Velma.

"Gee, being a little kid was fun again." said Daphne. "I can't wait to do it again."

"Yeah, but it didn't effect Scooby as he remain to be the most mature." said Shaggy.

As they could know that they happen to find out as they surely as they get to make it as they walk though the walls as the time party monster looked at them, spying as he evilly cackled.

"Well, I just hope that it was like, a very distance as we know that could be creepy." said Shaggy.

"Well we might just had to make sure that we got to be careful if we-" as Fred cut off as he get to fall down as they noticed that he found a very big clue. "Look!" he said as he pointed. "I think that is a time machine."

As they get to walk up to it. "Strange, what would be a time machine be doing here?" said Daphne. "I Think that we should get ask the professor for help." said Velma.

As they get to find the living room, they knew that they could get as they get to see that might it was nothing like this in previous mysteries. "Look, there's another clue." as Daphne get to pick up a vile. "It seems to be a youth potion."

"But why there be a youth potion to be with that time machine?" Asked Fred. "That makes no sense."

"That couldn't be but if you asked me, I think that we could be that whoever is responsible could be enough to be that to be creating a youth plan to make people younger." explained Velma.

"I Think that we could be that we're looking at one brilliant scientist." said Fred. "Some clues that we found." said Shaggy. "Even _I _don't want to be young again."

"Reah, Re Reither." said Scooby.

"Well, it seems that we'll split up and search for clues." replied Fred.

"I was afraid you said that." Said Shaggy as Fred pointed to him. "You and Scooby get to take that way, and the girls and I get to go that way."

"Wait!" said the professor. "I couldn't overheard of what you said." as he get to come over. "I think that it could be that the monster was planning to make people younger."

"Professor?" Replied the gang. "Yes, and I think that monster has warn them that I happen that it ain't going to be that way in order to make people younger."

"Exactly Professor, and if you want to be a part of it-" replied Fred. "I am, and if you want to stop the monster, I think that you're going to be adding me to it."

"All right in that case, you'll be with Velma, and I'll be with Daphne."

And so, they get to split up into different ways, but will they get to solve the mystery?

Find out in the next chapter as they get to find the monster, or even more clues whichever comes first.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: That was a easy week to wait, wasn't folks? I know it is for me.


	7. Chapter 7-02-04-2020-Someway to find it

A/N: This is the first chapter since January 14, 2020 and as we left off, the mystery INC had to find some clues even we don't understand, and they had to keep looking for more as they get to make it as they and now, the professor had to find their way as they could get as they might had to make sure if this mystery goes anywhere.

Chapter 7: Hard luck, easy parts

As they could find some clues as they get to know about what would the party monster wants, they get to find out as they get to make sure as they happen to use it as they might had to start looking for more clues.

"Keep looking gang, we must find something ese that disrupt the party." said Fred.

As they had to be looking there, they might had to make sure as they get to know that it wasn't that much as they go into their way.

As there was breathing, Shaggy had to get annoyed. "Like, Scoob, stop breathing on us, we can't concentrate." "Rwasn't me." said Scooby as they turn around and saw the Time Party Monster as they get to chase as they had to go though the halls as they get to make sure as they might had to find places to hide so they could get as they might had to use to open the door as they went into the library.

"I got to say that monster get to see that they're attacking us!" as they get to worry as they might had to see that it was getting to be that quite as they get to make it as they find the most important clue of them all. "Is that a projector?" asked Velma as she takes a closer look. "It _is _a projector!"

"But why would they get to make a projector as they get people away so the monster that could be that quite as they get to make it as they get to make sure as they had to notice that it was able to make it as they to make sure as they could noticed that as they get to run it as they get to scare it away."

"I think that they had to scare people away." said Velma.

"That's what I meant." said the Professor. "I think that we could be that it was quite that it was never had to make sure that party monster that get to be that quite as they get to make it as they knew that it was never had to plan this hard and gone to far."

"Someway to find it, I think." said Daphine. "I Think that this isn't your ordinary mystery that we could ever had."

"Well Gang, I think that we need to make sure that it ain't going to see that this monster is driving us crazy." said Fred. "And to tell you the truth, I think that we could be that it was quite simply as they get to make it to do a little harder so I think as they get to make sure as they had to follow as they get to see as they get to noticed that quite as they harder then any mystery that we solve other the years."

And just as they get to know, they knew that they could be had to make sure as they get to see that it wasn't like it at all.

Come back to the grand conclusion as they get to solve the mystery as possible.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Sorry about the short chapter so I had to get a busy time ahead so I hope that you'll understand.


	8. Chapter 8-02-11-2020-Time to Unmask

A/N: This is the first chapter since February 4 2020 and as we left off, they had to find the clues as much as they could possibly get, as the Mystery INC get to solve the mystery, I think that we could be that they're going to solve the mystery once and for all.

Chapter 8: The Chase of a lifetime

As they get to make it, the gang had to allow as they get to make it as they could get to see that happen to know that it was quite as they knew as they clues get to put together as they figure it out of how much as they get to do when they happen to follow of what it could be a big showmenship.

"Gee, I hope that we're going to solve the mystery so we could be getting as much as that monster get to be that scaring some more." said Daphne.

"Gee, after finding such clues and turn into toddlers so much, I think that we could be that it was simply as they get to make it as they get to make sure that quite as they get to make sure as they get to know as they found it." said Fred.

"Like, I think that it was nothing that getting to be that hopping that it was something here." said Shaggy.

As they get to see that, they get to saw the time monster as they get to run from as they get to ran into the wall as they get to do so as they get to run as they get to go up and down as they might had to get to run as they though the walls as they might had to run over as they get to see as they happen they get to make it as they get to their final clue.

:Jinkies, we found a clue!" Velma replied as they get to take a look at they seen as they get to make it as they happen to knew that it was an old computer as they get to hook it up as they get to see a projection. "Like, that's us!" cried out Shaggy, as they get to see as they had to be that the images had to change them from adults to toddlers.

"It seems that we've been projected as the get to see as they could make it as they get to see as they could knew that they transformed us into toddlers as they prevent us to solve the mystery from before." Explained Velma.

"Why do they want to do that?" asked Shaggy.

"Because they might had to make us _too _young so the monster could be getting away."

"I Think that we got this mystery all wrapped up." said Fred.

As they get to make the trap the monster, they get to see as they might had to make it as they could as they get to see as they get to finish it.

"Okay, when the party monster get to be coming over, they get to see as they get make sure as he could follow as Shaggy and Scooby had to distract him.:

"Us, Nuh-uh, no way, there was no way that you could get us to cause a monster to be distracted by us." refused Shaggy. "Roh ray." refused Scooby.

"Would you do it for a Scooby snack?" asked Fred. "No way."

"Well, I got a box full of Scooby Snax as you need to get the monster distracted." As they took that box of Scooby Snax, they get to eat them as they get to ready to get the monster distracted as they get to make sure as they might had to prepared to do so.

"Okay Scooby, I think that we could be ready as we get to make sure that we're going to stop them, as they get to make sure that monster is going to get us." as Scooby and Shaggy get to be that they might had to knew that they saw the monster as they get to be chased by the monster as they get to make sure as they get to use it as they happen as they had to be running around as they get to hope that it was quite as they get to follow as they get to follow. "Okay, here they come," as Fred and Daphne get to focus as they get to be that if they could know as they get to make it as they seem that quite as they happen to do as they missed the monster as the Professor said "We need to make sure that it could be that we might had to capture that monster harder!"

And so, as they get to see as they might had to run over as they get to make sure as they get to know that they might had to be that it was simply as they get to run over as they had to be that make sure as they get to be chased as they had to run over as they get to flown over as they get to make over as they got attack as the trap worked after all.

"You did it, you capture the monster!" cried out the professor.

"Now it's time to unmask the villain." as Fred get to pull off the mask as it turn out to be the Professor's helper. "Of course, I Should've known." said the Professor. "My helper was kidnaped during the party's blackout!" as he get to him. "But why?"

"Because you never invited me to your parties!" he said.

"Oh, I get it," Daphne said. "He wanted to scare everybody away so he could get to be cancel the party as they get to make it as he get to get it so the professor can't throw anymore parties."

"Yeah, and I fake my kidnapping so I can do that every time." said the Professor. "That would also explain that the projections that turn us into toddlers so they could get as they might had to get away as possible so we could be way too young to solve this mystery."

As the helper was steamed up. "And I wouldn't got away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling kids and their meddling dog."

Later, as the Party resumed as they get to make sure as they had to celebrate. "I can't thank you enough for me." said the Professor. "This party that could've been a total disaster if it wasn't for you."

"Think nothing of it," said Fred. "It was the least that we can do."

As Shaggy get to be collecting food of from the plate and I bet that quite as they get to make sure as he get to do so, Scooby get to take some of the food as he get to make sure as they get to make it as simply as Scooby gets to suck the food out of his plate like a vacuum cleaner. "Zoinks, my platter's gone!" as he looked at Scooby as he laughed as he cried out "Scooby Dooby Doo!"

The End

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: That was my first Scooby-Doo Fanfiction story and I Hope that you get to be enjoyed reading as well as I get to make it.


End file.
